This is a new proposal for an institutional training program which aims to train post-doctoral fellows for full-time academic careers in Endocrinology. The principle faculty, members of Medicine and OB-GYN at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center-UCLA School of Medicine, and Wadsworth VA, will train fellows in basic laboratory research. The 9 training preceptors include: Shlomo Melmed (Director; neuroendocrine), John Adams (Associate Director; bone and mineral metabolism), Phillip Koeffler (oncogenes), Jermore Rotter (diabetes), Basil Rapoport (thyroid), Sandra McLachlan (thyroid), Gregory Brent (thyroid), Denis Magoffin (reproductive), and Carol Readhead (transgenic models). Consulting Faculty (Chairs of Medicine and of Biochemistry, Bio-ethicist and Statistician) will serve as Advisory Board to Training Faculty and trainees. Up to two years of post-doctoral (M.D. and/or Ph.D.) training are provided by this grant and a third year by the respective mentor. Trainees and faculty participate in weekly research seminars, basic science journal club, and endocrine grand rounds. Trainees: M.D. or Ph.D. post-doctoral fellows are trained for academic careers in endocrinology. Trainees are assigned to faculty based upon research interests and expertise. The past record of these mentors demonstrates overwhelming continuation of trainees in full-time academic positions. Currently, 23 postdoctoral (and 3 pre-doctoral) trainees are in the program, pursuing basic endocrine research, Training Facilities: Fully equipped endocrine research laboratories, support services include computer services, accredited vivarium and secretarial assistance. The total annual extramural research budget of the faculty exceeds $3 million in direct costs. An outpatient endocrine diagnostic and testing unit and the GCRC are available for training in clinical research; a Bioethics Program at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center for scientific integrity training; a mandatory core course in laboratory investigation, animal and radiation safety techniques and trainees are also sent to the Endocrine Society Introductory course on Molecular Techniques. The Program is aimed to train independent academic scientists and the record of past trainees reflects success in achieving the goal of nurturing creative academic careers.